Sweeter than Sweets?
by Hydrilla
Summary: Haruno Sakura dan manisan itu sudah seperti satu jiwa. Selalu ada manisan dalam tas Sakura, dan selalu ada Sakura yang menghabiskan persediaan manisan di kafetaria. Dan yeah, jangan lupakan Sasuke Uchiha yang cemburu dengan manisan. Hell, bukankah dia lebih yummy untuk 'dimakan? Well, jangan salahkan jika ia mengambil cara lain untuk mengatasi adiksi Sakura. AU, OOC, Fluff :'3


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Sweeter than Sweets? (c) Hydrilla

AU/OOC/Typos/misstype/kind-of-ficlet/etc

_Well, some plot bunnies just popping out from beautiful brain of mine in the middle of 'can-I-just-leave-this-damn-physic-homework-to-watch-some-dramas?'. And then, here I am. Write some shit for my beloved OTP and readers. Just leave the homework for a sec please ;;w;;_

.

.

.

Faktanya, Haruno Sakura dan manisanadalah satu kesatuan. Segala hal manis; baik itu permen, buah-buahan yang manis, kue-kue, hingga cokelat. Selalu ada pita yang mengikat kedua_nya_. Selalu ada manisan dalam tas Sakura, dan selalu _ada _Sakura yang menghabiskan persediaan manisan di kafetaria.

Semua orang mengetahui rahasia (atau tidak, tidak _lagi _menjadi rahasia) bahwa hubungan kedua_nya _adalah sesuatu yang absolut. Tidak pernah terpisahkan, dan tiada konflik yang berarti. Bahkan hampir seluruh penghuni _dorm _(tempat di mana Sakura tinggal sekarang sambil menyelesaikan studinya) tahu bahwa Sakura tidak pernah mengalami masalah dengan manisan. Tidak ada kasus sakit gigi dan gadis itu selalu tersenyum dengan manisan dalam mulutnya.

Atau mungkin dia malah punya diabetes. Entahlah.

Yang jelas, relasi antara manisan dan Haruno Sakura begitu erat.

Melihatnya menangis atau sedih? Sakura sedang merengek? Ingin menyogok gadis berambut _pink _tersebut? Gampang. Kirim saja satu kardus (atau bahkan satu truk) manisan ke ruangannya dan tentu, Sakura akan melakukan apapun untuk si pengirim asal masih dalam batas wajar. Hei, meski dia sangat suka manisan, bukan berarti rasionalitas dalam dirinya ikut melebur juga laksana permen. Tidak, tidak demikian.

Bilang saja: "hei, Haruno Sakura, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas fisika!" sambil menyodorkan dua batang cokelat, tentu dia akan senang hati membantumu.

Atau tanya saja: "Sakura-_chan, _apa yang harus kulakukan kalau pacarku ingin berkencan denganku saat selingkuhanku sedang ulang tahun? Apalagi, saat itu mantanku minta waktuku untuk meluruskan semuanya…" sambil memberikan sekotak stoberi berlumur cokelat. Sekalipun akan ada suara macam _hell, that's-none-of-my-damn-business-you-bitch, _Sakura akan menjawabnya (atau mungkin memberi ceramah juga).

_Well, _intinya hanya manisan dan perintah macam tolong-gantikan-aku-piket pun akan dikerjakan oleh Haruno Sakura. Entah itu tolol atau Sakura _memang _mencintai manisan, itu yang masih dipertanyakan.

Mungkin juga Sakura lebih mencintai manisan daripada pacarnya sendiri. _Upsie. Ow, ow, tak perlu melotot, Uchiha. Keep calm, please. _

Yeah, kadang Sasuke Uchiha, pacarnya, cemburu pada kenyataan Sakura sering mengabaikannya demi manisan. _Hell, _memangnya Sasuke kurang apa? Dia tampan, tinggi, mempesona, seksi, dan punya _grade _yang tak terlalu buruk (10 besar sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk, kan?).

Kenapa kencan mereka harus terganggu dengan buntalan kapas merah muda yang mengempes dan meninggalkan noda merah juga? Hallo, jelas-jelas Sasuke Uchiha lebih _yummy _untuk disantap bukan? Apa pacarnya sedang _denial _dan _error_ dengan memilih menjilati es krim sepanjang kencan mereka di taman bermain?

_Oh, seriously. _Memang kencan dengan Sakura itu tidak merogoh ongkos. Berapa pula memang harga sebuah es krim, beberapa manisan, dan cokelat? Tapi, ayolah. Sasuke sanggup untuk mentraktir Sakura Haruno sebuah gaun dan makan di _café _ternama sekota.

Sasuke juga ingin kencan normal macam kencan di taman bermain, makan di _café, _berjalan di sepanjang taman kota, dan _yeah… _berciuman. Terdengar klise tapi mereka bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya (terutama ciuamnnya, _damn)_. Sakura lebih memilih kencan di supermarket dan mengisi stok manisannya banyak-banyak, duduk-duduk di taman sambil menjilati es krim daripada menjilati Sasuke Uchiha yang gemas setengah mati.

Hubungan mereka baru berjalan beberapa dua bulan dan Sasuke tidak menyesal mengencani Sakura. Serius. Dia sudah menyukai gadis ceria tersebut sejak kelas 9 (dan sekarang mereka kelas 11. _Just well, duh, _Pangeran kita agak pengecut ternyata). Tapi, hallooo… Sasuke butuh perhatian layaknya stok manisan Sakura juga.

Dan seperti sekarang.

Gadis itu merengek gara-gara stok cokelat di kafetaria sedang habis dan permen-permen baru saja diborong untuk acara _camping_. Sasuke sudah menyarankan untuk membeli _snacks _saja untuk cemilan tapi Sakura tetap merengek.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan, Sakura." Sasuke menghela napas. "Gerbang sudah ditutup. Tidak bisa pergi ke minimarket sekarang."

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun, _mulutku nanti terasa pahit."

Sakura mulai menunjukkan wajah mau menangisnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke suka _itu, _karena ia merasa jadi sangat kuat dan _seme _(bukan berarti dia gay, cuma sebagai perumpamaan saja. Jangan diambil serius), juga ia merasa sebagai sosok dominan. Che, arogansi lelaki seperti biasa.

Hanya saja, jika Sakura benar-benar menangis, itu akan sangat _gawat. _Maksudnya benar-benar gawat karena gadis itu akan menangis dengan keras (yang mana berarti akan mengusik seluruh penghuni _dorm _dan masalah! _Ugh), _serta tidak akan berbicara pada Sasuke seharian. Dan Sasuke benci diabaikan. :(

Ia memutar otak. Berusaha menemukan cara agar: a) Sakura tidak merengek lagi, b) menghentikan tangisan Sakura karena Si _Pinky _itu sudah mulai terisak (kenapa pacarnya ini manja sekaligus menggemaskan sekali, sih?! Sial!), c) membuat Sakura tidak _addicted _pada hal-hal manis selain Sasuke Uchiha (_Ha!)._

"Mulutku terasa tidak enak tanpa manisan Sasuke-_kun!"_

Eh—tunggu sebentar.

"Hn." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Kau bisa mencoba _ini _untuk mulut cantikmu itu_."_

"Ha?"

_Umpf! _

Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, YA TUHAN, YA TUHAN.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat. Sakura hampir terjerembab. Tapi, Sakura malah jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. Dan bibir Sasuke sedang ada di bibir Sakura sekarang. Maigat.

Sasuke dengan ahli menggerakkan mulutnya pada mulut Sakura. Menjilati bibir gadis itu yang terasa manis karena sisa-sisa serpihan gula salju di donat yang tadi ia makan, kemudian menelusup masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Demi. Apa. Mereka. Berciuman. Di. Kafetaria. Dengan. Panas. _KYAAA—!_

"Terasa lebih _enak, _kan?" Sasuke melepaskan ciuman _basahnya_.

Pipi Sakura sudah memerah seperti rambutnya sendiri. "Ku-kupikir, y-ya."

Sasuke menyeringai. Hei, untuk ukuran ciuman pertama itu lebih dari cukup. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke kepikiran untuk mengganti sesi-makan-manisan-Sakura-Haruno dengan sesi-berciuman-panas-dengan-Sasuke sekarang?

_Oh, well._

_Hn._

_Smirk._

_**END**_

_**DEMI APA INI GAJE BANGET HAHAHAHA. /die**_


End file.
